


What Happens after The Try Guys Shoots?

by Dastiel4ever



Series: That's a Wrap! [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: Each chapter will consist of what happens after each video ends. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the growth of not only the try guys friendship but their relationships as well. This contains slash between real people so if you don't like that don't read it. Anyways as always leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!





	1. Guys Try On Ladies' Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Guys Try On Ladies' Underwear For The First Time // Try Guys- 18 Million Views, uploaded September 12, 2014. 2 minutes and 37 seconds long.

            “And that’s a wrap!” The video producer calls. Zach huffs covering himself.

            “I never ever thought I’d be wearing women’s underwear on the internet.”

            “For the internet.” Ned corrects him

            “For the benefit of the internet! Look at this body, who wouldn’t want to see this body?” Keith asks confidently showing off his shirtless body.

            “Me. I’d much rather not see your body.” Eugene says.

            “Well okay Mr. Perfect.” Keith says rolling his eyes. At this time all the crew has left leaving the four of them alone to change back into their work clothes. Zach looks around frantically for a place to change without the others seeing him fully naked. Meanwhile the other three start taking off the underwear they have on.

            “I’m still feeling the effects of the thong.” Ned says.

            “It didn’t bother me as much as I thought it would.” Keith says. “Does that tell you something about me?” Keith not making it obvious that he is checking out Ned’s butt. Just as Eugene is pulling his pants on he notices Zach behind the pink barrier.

            “Zach, what are you doing?” Eugene asks. Zach looks up fixing his glasses.

            “Getting dressed, what does it look like I’m doing?” Zach asks.

            “Like you are trying to hide something from us.” Eugene says.

            “Hide what?” Zach asks nervously.

            “You tell me.” Eugene says leaning against a chair looking at Zach.

            “I’m just not comfortable getting naked with you guys watching.” Zach says.

            “Yet, not comfortable yet. You will be eventually.” Keith says smiling at him.

            “Come on, what’s the big deal?” Eugene asks.

            “Leave him be, Eugene. We’ll respect your privacy.” Ned says. “But something tells me you might just have to get used to it.” Ned warns him, “Depending on how well this video goes of course.”

            “You think we’ll have to get naked often?” Zach asks his face getting beat red.

            “With our hot bods and lovable personalities I would say yes.” Keith says. Ned nods as Zach finally comes out from behind the barrier fully clothed.

            “I mean I’m okay with being protected behind something but someone seeing me naked for the first time is…well it is nerve-racking. You know?” Zach says putting his hands in his pockets.

            “Well you know we aren’t going to be like, harsh or anything, right?” Keith says.

            “We all signed up for this for a reason; best make the most out of it.” Ned says.

            “God you are positive.” Eugene says. “We’ll see how long this lasts. But I must admit you guys were pretty hilarious.”


	2. Men Try On Ladies' Sexy Halloween Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Men Try On Ladies' Sexy Halloween Costumes // Try Guys- 14 Million Views, uploaded October 22, 2014. Season 1 episode 2, 3 minutes and 18 seconds long.

            “I think I had some good jokes in there today.” Keith says. “I kind of don’t want to take this costume off.”

            “Well, I don’t think they would let you wear it the rest of the day given that it is too short. You bend down and it’s like a face full of ass.” Eugene says.

            “He can’t help that he’s a giant man baby!” Ned says.

            “I must say you do look good in an ascot.” Zach says.

            “I mean is that a good thing?” Ned asks. Zach puts his hands on his hips still wearing the sexy firefighter costume.

            “Of course it is a good thing!” Zach says.

            “Why are you such a tiny human?” Eugene asks looking at Zach who’s firefighter costume is about to fall off, the suspenders especially.

            “Don’t judge me!” Zach says pouting.

            “Well I’m keeping this costume; you never know when you might need a sexy nun costume. The fabric is pretty awesome.” Eugene says.

            “We can keep the costumes? Why would we want to keep the costumes?” Zach asks.

            “To remember these memories.” Keith says.

            “Not to mention I am hugely into role play.” Eugene says winking at Zach. Zach just rolls his eyes.

            “Too much information, dude.” Ned says. “Holy shit, just get changed already Keith we have other stuff we have to do today.”

            “Okay, okay. Geez.” Keith says undressing quickly. “I’m starving.”

            “As usual.” Eugene says. “Actually now that I think of it, so am I.”

            “Should we go out for lunch?” Zach asks. “I vote sandwiches or sushi.”

            “No on the sushi, I just had a bad batch and I need a break before eating it again.” Ned says. All three men turn around to let Zach get changed in private still not comfortable getting dressed in front of them. “I swear to god if you look, I will punch you.” Ned whispers to Eugene.

            “Alright, chill.” Eugene says. “Subs actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

            “We have that deli a few blocks away we can go to.” Keith says. “But we should figure out who is taking what costume home. I’m taking the Lady Bug.”

            “Oh come on, Zach looked so cute in the lady bug costume!” Eugene says.

            “Yeah, yeah maybe you are right; he didn’t even put the firefighter costume on right.” Keith says.

            “Yeah that’s because the straps were falling off so we had to improvise.” Zach says. “They just wouldn’t stay on my shoulders.”

            “Just as long as you promise to share the lady bug costume with Keith I think we can agree.” Ned says. Zach nods in his regular work clothes.

            “Agreed. Let’s get some food!” Keith says excitedly.

            “Do you ever think of anything but food?” Eugene asks him.

            “Not really, I like food.” Keith says.

            “Correction, you love food.” Ned says, “Nothing wrong with that.”

            “Kind of like Eugene with alcohol.” Keith says, “Or Zach with music and any other nerd thing.”

            “What’s Ned’s thing?” Zach asks grinning.

            “Competition. Or sports.” Keith says.

            “So anything to do with athletics.” Eugene says.

            “Pretty much.” Ned says. Keith chuckles putting his hand around Ned’s shoulder. “I didn’t think you knew me that well yet.”

            “I pay attention.” Keith says.


	3. Guys Recreate Kim Kardashian’s Butt Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys Recreate Kim Kardashian’s Butt Photo // Try Guys – 16 Million Views, uploaded Nov 13, 2014. 3 minutes 47 seconds.

Eugene clears his throat towel in his hand.

            “Anyone want to wipe me down?” Eugene asks, “I feel like really shitty with this oil all over me. I hate oil based products. They just make me look extra shiny.” Eugene says, wiping his arms vigorously.

            “Okay, Eugene, stop that.” Keith says. Eugene just keeps rubbing. “Seriously you are going to make your skin raw!”

            “I don’t care.” Eugene says. Zach comes in with a wet wash cloth, bath robe on loosely.

            “Here, here. I got you.” Zach says taking the towel away from Eugene who goes to grab it back from him. “What do you not trust me?”

            “I trust you just fine.” Eugene says huffing.

            “Then let me help you.” Zach says. Eugene just sighs holding his arms out. “Thank you.” Zach says.

            “Holy shit, I never noticed how good Zach looks from behind.” Ned says over by the camera and computer. “I mean if anyone won this look it’s Zach.”

            “It’s his hips and his curves.” Eugene says as Zach is wiping his arms.

            “What curves?” Keith asks.

            “He has natural curves, like look; you see how his sides come inwards and his hips just sort of fan out.” Eugene says.

            “Are you guys seriously complimenting my body?” Zach asks.

            “Yeah, why the hell not? You are a good looking dude.” Ned says.

            “This oil is not coming off.” Zach says. “We do get off in about an hour maybe you guys want to come over and shower before going home?”

            “Are you inviting us over to your house?” Keith asks.

            “Well yeah, it’s pretty close and we can hang out or something.” Zach says.

            “I’m down for it.” Eugene says.

            “Ew, the oil makes everything feel weird.” Keith says adjusting his shirt the pearls still wrapped around his neck.

            “I told you, it never comes out.” Ned says.

            “Do I want to know the story?” Keith asks.

            “Depends.” Ned says winking at him.

            “Hey, guys. You can go home if you want.” Curly says.

            “Can I keep the robe? I am not putting on my clothes with this oil on me.” Zach asks him.

            “Just make sure you wash it and bring it back. You are in charge of it.” Curly says.

            “Yes, sir.” Zach says saluting to him.

            “See you guys tomorrow.” Curly says.

            “See you, Curly!” Keith says.

            “You guys can follow me back home if you want.” Zach says. Eugene nods following after Zach.

            “So what are we going to do after we shower?” Ned asks.

            “Play games?” Zach says. “Video games or board games whichever.”

            “Strip poker?” Eugene asks. Ned laughs seeing Zach’s face. “I’m kidding.”

            “Oh, good.” Zach says.

            “I think we are going to have to get you drunk before you are comfortable getting naked in front of us.” Eugene says.

            “I have a feeling they are going to make us get drunk one of these days.” Keith says.

            “Oh boy that’ll be fun.” Ned says.

            “What are you even saying, drinking is the best!” Eugene says.

            “We all know how you feel about drinking Eugene.” Keith answers.


	4. American Guys Try European Swimwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> American Guys Try European Swimwear // Try Guys – 7.6 million views, uploaded November 14, 2014. 4 minutes, 23 seconds long.

Ned, Keith and Eugene are all by the water dipping their toes in while Zach is getting everyone a drink from the bar. Zach huffs his skin feeling hot to the touch still wearing the speedo even though he felt much more comfortable in the second swim suit they tried on. That one seemed to fit him just right. Zach nods to the bartender as he is mixing their drinks.

            “Sorry for the hold up, we have an alcohol shortage right now.” The bartender says.

            “It’s cool, anything to keep me away from this sun.” Zach says.

            “You don’t like the sun?”

            “It’s not that I don’t like the sun, the sun doesn’t like me. I always get burned before I can even tan.” Zach tells him.

            “Ouch, dude that sucks.” The bartender says. “You look familiar.”

            “I work at BuzzFeed. I’ve been in a couple videos.” Zach says.

            “The Kim K butt photo parody video!” The bartender yells. “That was hilarious!”

            “Glad you enjoyed, it was a sticky hot mess dealing with all that oil. But it was fun.” Zach says. The bartender laughs handing Zach the two drinks. “Thanks.” Zach turns around already paying for the drinks beforehand. He walks slowly down the stairs not wanting to fall. He gets to the sand and suddenly a football hits him in the chest making him spill the drinks all over himself. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

            “Hey, watch where you are walking.”

            “I’m not the one who threw a ball while someone was trying to walk past.” Zach says wiping his shirt. Two guys come closer to him. One of the men hitting Zach in the head this time with the football knocking his glasses off. “Are you…come on?”

            “Maybe next time you should think before you run your mouth off, nerd.”

            “Well maybe you should have some human decency and apologize instead of picking on someone.” Zach says bending down to pick up his glasses.

            “You have some balls, I must say.” One of the men says.

            “So you are capable of compliments?” Zach says. The other man took offense to that and shoved Zach knocking Zach back a little. Just as it looks like the man is going to take a swing Keith, Ned and Eugene come running over.

            “We got a problem here?” Ned asks. The man looks at him, then at Keith backing off slightly.

            “I suggest you leave.” Keith says.

            “Alright, fine.” The men say walking off.

            “Assholes.” Zach says. Eugene holds onto Zach’s arm checking him over.

            “You good?” Eugene asks. “They didn’t hit you or anything right?”

            “They bounced a football off my face if that counts.”

            “They did what?!” Ned screams about to go after the two men.

            “It’s fine, I’m good. They made me spill our drinks.” Zach says.

            “That’s okay, we can go out to eat or something.” Keith says. Ned chuckles seeing Eugene trying hard not to let Zach know what he’s staring at. Ned must admit Zach looked good in that speedo. Eugene obviously getting somewhat hot and bothered by Zach's bulge. Eugene must have known Ned knew because he shifted he gaze elsewhere. “There’s a pretty good seafood restaurant up ahead just a little.”

            “I was hoping for something a bit more…fancier?” Ned says.

            “Fancier?” Keith asks.

            “We’ve literally spent half of our day in fucking speedos I would like to dress up.” Eugene says.  

            “At least in a collared shirt and some nice pants.” Ned says agreeing with Eugene.

            “Sure yeah.” Zach says “That actually sounds pretty nice.”

            “I don’t know many fancy restaurants around here.” Keith says. “I usually just go to…well any place that sells fried chicken.”

            “I knew you were going to say that.” Eugene says.

            “Well if you want seafood there’s a place a few blocks away. It sells steak, salmon, shrimp, you name it.” Ned says. “They also have a pretty good wine selection too.”

            “I feel like you and Keith were meant to be food reviewers or something.” Zach says. Eugene laughs putting his arm around Zach walking towards their things.

            “Is that a compliment?” Ned asks chasing after them.  


	5. Try Guys Try Drag For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Try Guys are transformed into fierce drag queens for a spectacular, one night only performance. What happens after the boys get all dressed up and Zach is able to trust at least one fellow try guy. Who will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try Guys Season 1, Episode 3: The Try Guys Try Drag For The First Time
> 
> 30,695,334 views, uploaded December 7, 2014: The Try Guys are transformed into fierce drag queens for a spectacular, one night only performance. 8 minutes 48 seconds long.

“I can’t believe I just did that!” Zach shouts throwing off his shoes. Kenny giggles awkwardly.

            “You want help getting undressed?” Kenny asks. Eugene gives him a look that Kenny thought might be a hint of jealousy. “You know what, nevermind, I’m just gonna head out. You good here?” Kenny asks.

            “Yeah, I’m good. I think I’ll be able to get some help.” Zach says. Zach wobbles over to Ned grabbing his hand pulling him into one of the stalls pulling the curtain. “I trust you, you aren’t going to…to judge me.” Zach says.

            “No, of course not, Zach.” Ned says.

            “It’s just…I’m honestly not sure how both of them would react.” Zach says.

            “React to what?” Ned asks. Ned sighs helping him unzip his dress. Ned had just noticed that Zach hated to show his lower half. Especially in this episode, it had been a while since they had filmed with one another. He knew Zach had just gotten out of a bad relationship about a week ago. The only reason why he knew that was because of Kenny. They worked on a lot of projects together and were pretty close friends. Zach winces as Ned starts to take off Zach’s fish net stockings. Ned notices the bruises on the back of Zach’s legs. Part of Ned was angry, not only at the person who did this but at himself for not doing anything. Ned turns Zach around there were more red marks then anything but still visible. “Who? Anyone we know?”

            “No, thank goodness he doesn’t work with us.” Zach says. “Restraining order would be pretty much worthless if that were the case.”

            “That’s how bad?” Ned asks.

            “I was smart enough to get out early, but he still freaked.” Zach says. “He…he kind of knew where to hit me, I never show my legs anyways. I went to Kenny first…just because…I didn’t want to be a burden to you guys. I’m such of a bother anyways…”

            “Zachary Kornfeld!” Ned says hands on his hips, drag makeup and costume still on. “Never, ever would you be a bother. Ever. Do you understand?”

            “Yeah, yeah I understand.” Zach says.

            “Good, now get dressed, I’ll help you with your makeup after.” Ned says.

            “Do you need help?” Zach asks.

            “Bitch, no, I’m perfectly fine.” Ned says.

            “Well, okay then.” Zach says laughing. Keith looks at Ned who comes out from behind the curtain ripping off his wig. Keith and Eugene had both undressed and dressed quickly like they usually do.

            “Everything okay?” Eugene asks.

            “I’ll let him tell you, when he’s ready. And don’t be pressuring him either. How are you feeling?” Ned asks.

            “Fucking sore as fuck.” Eugene says “I don’t think my balls have been this sore in a very very long time.”

            “That’s way too much information.” Zach says coming out fully dressed.

            “I’m really fucking glad we got a selfie before we undressed, Zach looked hella good as a woman.” Eugene says.

            “Are you kidding? You looked a shit ton better than me! I’d totally fuck you.” Zach says winking at him drinking a bottle of water.

            “Behave you two.” Keith says. He takes a makeup wipe that one of the queens left for them a full two boxes of them; Keith hopes that it’ll be enough for the four of them. He starts to clean Ned’s face off softly.

            “You got to do it harder than that. It isn’t going to come off if you are gentle.” Ned says.

            “I don’t want to hurt you.” Keith says. Zach grabs a wipe helping Eugene with his makeup. “Maybe we can go back to the apartment and shower and everything there?”

            “Actually that sounds quite nice.” Zach says. “Who’s closest again?”

            “Ned is closer.” Keith says.

            “Yeah, I only live like a mile down the road.” Ned says.

            “That’s not bad.” Eugene says adjusting his dick yet again wincing. “I kind of wish I didn’t tuck.”

            “Yeah, we don’t have to worry about that.” Ned says. “I mean as much, we still had to tape but we didn’t fully tuck, like you. But no you had to be the perfect one as always.”

            “Oh, come on, you know you love it.” Eugene says following after Zach. Ned links arms with Keith watching the two chase each other.

            “Something tells me they are going to get together.” Ned says.

            “How long?” Keith asks.

            “I’ll give it about…3 or 4 episodes. Yeah, 4 episodes.” Ned says.

            “I’m thinking 5 or 6.” Keith says. “Eugene is going to have to prove to Zach that he means a lot to him.”

            “I’m thinking, what, 20 bucks?” Ned asks.

            “You are so on.” Keith says shaking Ned’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was hella suspicious that Zach didn't show any leg in this episode, I made sure and watched 3 or 4 times and didn't see any leg other than during the performance when we couldn't see the leg fully. I thought it would be a good thing to bring into the story just because I think it's important to spread awareness that this can happen to anyone.


	6. The Try Guys Try Nude Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the nude modeling shoot? Keith makes a daring confession. The men find out their next video idea and Eugene can't wait to see what or how it changes their relationship with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try Guys Season 1 Episode 4: The Try Guys Try Nude Modeling
> 
> 10,617,330 views, uploaded December 21, 2014: The Try Guys bare it all and learn how to pose from the Naked Rowers. 5 minutes and 25 seconds long.

 

            “I now can say I have posed naked as a cat!” Keith says excitedly as the cameras are shut off. “I’m freezing.”

            “I can tell.” Ned says looking at Keith up and down his eyes landing on Keith’s chest. Ned hands Keith his work clothes. Keith hisses at Ned pawing him on the shoulder. “Get out of the cat headspace Keith; I’m out of the Taylor space.”

            “How was it?” Keith asks.

            “How was what?” Ned asks confused.

            “Being Taylor Swift?!” Keith asks patting Ned’s forehead softly.

            “Best thing ever, I’m living out my dreams.” Ned says. “You did wash off the milk after you were done right?”

            “Yes, Ned, I can’t go walking around the office smelling like milk.” Keith says. Keith grabs a towelette wiping off Ned’s lipstick. “Close your mouth.” Ned sighs closing his mouth and shutting his eyes. Keith takes this chance to softly kiss Ned on the mouth.

            “Keith?” Ned says blushing brightly.

            “Listen, I know, the whole work relationship shouldn’t be able to work and that you are still unsure about everything but we should at least try. We can take it slow and we wouldn’t even have to tell anyone. Just as long as I have you.” Keith says.         

“We’ll try but if it gets awkward and weird for Eugene and Zach, we have to tell them at least.” Ned says.

            “Fair enough.” Keith says. Eugene comes back into the room hair wet but fully dressed.

            “I feel so much better.” Eugene says. “Did I…did I interrupt something?”

            “No, no, nothing.” Ned says clearing his throat. Keith chuckles putting his shirt on. Ned smiles buttoning his shirt up watching Keith closely.

            “I missed something.” Eugene says.

            “Where’s Zach?” Ned asks changing the subject quickly.

            “In the bathroom changing.” Eugene says.

            “You left him alone?!” Keith asks.

            “Yeah, he’s a big boy, Keith, he’ll be fine.” Eugene says. “Why are you guys acting like he’s some lost puppy or something?”

            “We just worry that’s all. I never…I never thought that we would become this close. I consider you guys my best friends.” Keith says. Eugene can’t help but smile softly.

            “Same here.” Zach says coming back into the room. Eugene giggles fixing Zach’s glasses which were a bit crooked on his head. “Thanks.”

            “Don’t sweat it.” Eugene says.

            “I just got the script for the next video and we get to drink.” Zach says handing it to Eugene.

            “I love this idea!” Eugene says.

            “I knew you would.” Zach says.

            “Hey, when a group of friends get drunk together, they become a brotherhood.” Eugene says. “Who knows what alcohol will bring out in us?”


End file.
